


Hopeless Gays, Fancy Cars, and Casinos

by preciousfoxes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Casino AU, Fluff, Gay Disaster Andrew Minyard, M/M, and andrew doesnt know how to feel, former street racer neil josten, gratuitous use of italics bc i have no self control, neil drives fancy cars, neil in a short red dress and high heels, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousfoxes/pseuds/preciousfoxes
Summary: Every private business in Vegas hates Neil Josten. Every cop—crooked or not—in Vegas hates Neil Josten. But no one hates Neil Abram Josten more than Andrew Joseph Minyard.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 197





	Hopeless Gays, Fancy Cars, and Casinos

**Author's Note:**

> So. Friends. Welcome. It's my first time posting on ao3, of course I had to start with disaster gay Andrew Minyard. 
> 
> She's short, she's sweet, she's cute. Hope y'all enjoy. :)
> 
>   
> Also, thank you [foxyroxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi) for enabling me on twt. I'm shy but ilu.
> 
> Also also: if you want v i b e s, I recommend listening to I Feel Like I'm Drowning by Two Feet on repeat like I did.

Every private business in Vegas hates Neil Josten. Every cop—crooked or not—in Vegas hates Neil Josten. But no one hates Neil Abram Josten more than Andrew Joseph Minyard. 

Let it be known that Andrew Minyard is the best damn casino hitter in the god awful city of sin that is Vegas. His reputation as the Lucky Monster of the Strip precedes him. And yet _Neil Josten_ is the absolute _bane_ of his existence. The fact that he is both Andrew’s (getaway) driver and boyfriend are minor details. 

Andrew Minyard hates Neil Josten because Neil Josten knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he showed up at their shared penthouse in a bright orange Martin. Neil knows how Andrew feels about seeing Neil in that car, specifically. He knows how Andrew feels about seeing Neil in _stolen_ cars, generally. He also knows how Andrew feels about that abhorrent _color_ , as a basic rule of fashion. But Neil Josten is nothing if not the infuriating love of Andrew Minyard’s life. 

So he gets in the car. 

Neil’s even wearing a short, tight red dress the same shade of his hair that shows off the cigarette lighter and knife scars rolling down his arms. There are spikey stilettos on his feet. His fucking _unreal_ ice blue eyes are lined in a tasteful smokey shadow. 

_God_ , Andrew Minyard is so gay. 

Neil just smiles that smug smile at him, the knife slashes on his right cheek catching at the corner of his lips. The perfect-circle burn splotches on the left one scrunch. 

Andrew can’t _stand_ him. 

In no universe does Andrew lean across the center console and press a kiss to Neil’s painted red mouth. He _doesn’t_. 

Neil hums low in his throat—satisfied with himself and Andrew’s attention—and pulls out of the drive, hand casual on the gear shift. The glorious car snarls beneath them, leashed tightly as Neil controls her with the precision and skill only a former illegal street racer can achieve. _Not illegal, Drew,_ Neil’s voice repeats in his head, _Traffic laws are more suggestions anyway._

With the way Neil weaves in and out of traffic, they get to tonight’s casino in record time. Andrew is a little breathless as Neil steps gracefully out of the car and tosses the keys to the valet with a cheeky, “Feel free to take her for a spin.” He even opens Andrew’s door for him and holds out a ring-adorned hand to help him out of the car. 

Andrew can’t resist another kiss. Or two. He is only human, after all. 

This casino is just like any other on the Strip—maybe a bit classier, but still inviting to anyone and everyone willing to part with shitloads of money they may or may not have. 

Except Andrew. 

He’s here to win.

He guides Neil inside and straight to the poker table with a hand on his lower back, a casual touch he would not have been comfortable with a few years ago. But it’s _Neil_. There is no one in this world Andrew trusts more. 

He sits first on the plush chair and tugs Neil down onto his lap after a quick tap on his waist—a _Yes or no, Neil?_ The way he settles against Andrew and slings his runner’s legs over the arm of the chair like he’d rather stay there for the rest of his life makes his _Yes, Drew_ obvious. 

Andrew’s mouth twitches in a tiny, unnoticeable-if-you're-not-Neil smirk at the blatant stares and jealous glances from the others at the table. Neil does notice his amusement, if the kisses pressed to his sensitive neck are anything to go by. Andrew is a betting man, and he’d bet his own Mas there are lipstick marks on his skin now. 

Andrew “Disaster Gay” Minyard hates Neil “I Have An Attitude Problem” Josten with every bone in his body.

While the dealer shuffles and cuts the new deck, a waiter sets a briefcase of chips, a whiskey, and a Bellini next to Andrew’s place on the table. The fruity monstrosity is for Neil, who can hold his alcohol like a beast but still hates the taste—courtesy of a previous life on the run where cheap booze was the only numbing agent for stitching gunshots with dental floss. 

The dealer hands out the designated number of cards to the players and calls for chips. 

Neil picks up Andrew’s cards and holds them up so they both can see. 

Andrew feels a jolt of adrenaline spike through his system as he looks at their cards. 

Neil’s mouth curls into a grin against his jaw.

Andrew goes all in.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell andreil w me on [twt](https://twitter.com/preciousfoxes)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All is fair in love and gambles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810149) by [foxyroxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi)




End file.
